erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Caulfield
Max Caulfield, alongside Chloe Price, battled Lee Everett and Clementine in Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett. She was written by The Flatwoods Monster. Information on the rapper Maxine Caulfield, better known as Max, is the playable protagonist of Life is Strange. She is an 18-year-old aspiring photographer and senior at Blackwell Academy. She left her mom and dad in Seattle for the seaside town of Arcadia Bay, Oregon, where she grew up. After saving her childhood friend, Chloe Price, from being killed by Nathan Prescott in one of Blackwell Academy's bathrooms, she discovers she has the ability to rewind time and even stop it in its tracks. On the search for clues to solve the mysterious disappearance of Rachel Amber, Max must also discover how to use her powers to save the town of Arcadia Bay from a tornado. Lyrics Max Caulfield is in orange while Chloe Price is in normal text. Both members of the duo rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Check your radars; a storm is coming to snap a hobo like a photo Even Brooke is less prone to Drone but you’re not even in the show, bro! What kind of murderer can’t kill a microphone? Woah, Chlo, that’s a low blow! So? Let's dump his dumb ass in the trash like we got the rights to Michonne! (Oh!) The Price is Right when she steps to fight! No Strife when I wreck the mic You’re an otter in the water of our flow, so drink up, it’s got electrolytes It's an Everyday Hero contest and you’re not fit to rock in our Mosh Pit And Walking Dead Men don’t TellTales so Silence Is a Valid Option! We’ll knock you off the rail-roadway, got mo’ to showcase when we Go Ape So relocate with your stowaway ‘fore I drink Simpson’s flow away like O.J. Got all the time in the world but none left to waste against Prick Grimes and Ellie ‘Cause someone who’s wife has left him should know when to go fuck himselfie! 'Verse 2:' And with a Sound of Thunder, the suburbs thrive while the lover dies Another butterfly flutters by, easier to snuff than your brothers life More infectious than how your mother died, and the only cure is an overdose Need no totem tropes or horoscopes to know you’d be better off comatose I ripped timelines and split the skylines, but the Priceless had to die? Why? With great power comes great bullshit, and you can’t rewind your crime’s fines So Remember Me? Max overshadows twisted tracks with eclipsing raps To drop an apocalypse provoking thoughts of which Consequences your Actions have The Bay is saved for another day, while even the Saints think you’re distasteful You’re just a hatred motivated contagion; I’m an Arcadian Guardian Angel Spoiler Alert; Pompidou gets turned to zombie food and Clem will remember The trigger finger in that cold cellar that put Wanna-Bigby down like Old Yeller Trivia *Along with Chloe Price, she is the first video game character to appear. *Along with Chloe Price, she is the first character to be written by someone other than ERBofSmoshery. *Along with Chloe Price, she is the first character to not have been cast. *She is the first character to have a title card. *She has the most locations out of any rapper, with 3. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Collaborations Category:Collaboration Characters Category:Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett Category:The Flatwoods Monster